Reencuentro inesperado con mi amante sin recuerdos
by Zaniah Black
Summary: La segunda guerra mágica aun no acaba, tomando medidas desesperadas para salvarla pero ve todo tirado a la basura cuando la encuentran y la torturan, Draco se reencuentra con Valeska Voog o ¿Hermione Granger?... Por favor déjenme ir yo no conozco a esa tal Hermione yo soy Valeska (sniff).


¡Hola!  
Después de leer muchos fics dije va porque no escribir uno, me a tomado mucho tiempo darme el valor, a demás de que tenia la idea, pero cuando quería plasmarla se me borraba la cinta haha. Esto solo sera un experimento, espero que les guste y que sean sinceras en cuestión de que no se limiten ayudarme hehehe  
solo que traten de no ser tan duras, es la primera vez que escribo algo n/n

Como todo, aclaro que solo la historia es mi y que los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno solo Loto, los demás son obra de la grandiosa J.K Rowling  
Espero que lo disfruten, ¡gracias!.

 ** _*Reencuentro inesperado con mi amante sin recuerdos*_**

Aunque todo transcurría rápidamente ella lo sentía al revés, y por quinta vez escucho esa pregunta que no sabía cómo responder. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS ESTÚPIDOS DE TUS AMIGOS?!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN POTTER Y WEASLY?!.

Entre sollozos volvió a repetir ella repetía, no sé de quienes me hablan (sniff), no conozco a ninguna Potter ni a un Weasly, ella se sentía morir, nunca experimento tan gran dolos en toda su vida, no entendía como es que esas personas vestidas con capuchas negras y una máscara plateada le preguntaba por personas que nunca en su vida escucho hablar de ellas. ¿Cómo se metió ahí?, porque no se daban cuenta de que tenían a la persona equivocada, ella no sabía quién demonios era Hermione Granger y no sabía por qué fregados la confundían con ella.

¡CRUCIO!... Grito una voz de mujer, muy feliz, muy extasiada, se notaba en su tono de voz como disfrutaba decir esas palabras por sexta vez.  
Aaaaaaaah!, por favor, decía entre llanto la joven, les digo que n… no sé quiénes son, ni quien esa tal Hermione, yo me llamo Valeska Voog, una simple bibliotecaria (niff, niff). Ya no podía más con tanto dolor.

La sangre sucia no sabe mentir ¡CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO! HAHAHAHAHA… Se escuchó por todo el calabozo.

A pasado ya casi 2 años desde que la deje, una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida ya nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien así, de una persona de ese estatus (hace tiempo dejo de pronunciar algún insulto asía su persona), en su cara se formó una sonrisa irónica como las que el por inercia hacía, sangre sucia pensó, que insulto tan mas sin sentido cuando comprobó que las sangres son del mismo color rojo escarlata, cuando admitió que no importa puro, mestizo o "sangre sucia", el estatus no te hace más fuerte ni menos débil.

Siempre reflexionaba cuando tomaba un baño caliente, lo relajaba y se aventuraba a revivir el pasado.

Escena retrospectiva:

Era una noche fría, en el cielo se podía distinguir una marca ya que no tenía ni 10 minutos de haberse conjurado, ella lo alcanzó en las afueras del castillo, ¡Draco! Grito como entre furia, llanto y tristeza mezclados al mismo tiempo ya que en esos momentos una batalla se dispersaba, lo veía correr para irse con los mortifagos, él se detuvo en seco sin comprender como es que lo vio si él tomo todas las precauciones para no ser detectado por alguno de los de la orden.

En su interior otra batalle se efectuaba, por una parte su corazón latía y le decía que corriera asía ella, que la abrazara y la hiciera suya, que no la dejara pero su mente le decía que era lo más estúpido, que se fuera, las cosas ya no podían seguir como antes y lo suyo nunca podría tener futuro, se voltea y la vio por última vez, hermosa aunque cubierta de polvo y su mata de cabello castaño más enmarañado que nunca. Fue junto a ella y la abrazo en la oscuridad de la triste noche. Su boca se acercó a su oído rozándolo y en un susurro dijo las palabras que ella siempre espero oír…  
¡Te amo!

Tomándola desprevenida la soltó, levanto la varita y conjuro ¡OBLIVIATE!, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que después de eso no volvería a ser el mismo, en silencio tenía que protegerla, sabiendo que ella nunca lo volvería a reconocer como tal.

¡Fin del Flashback!

Detrás de la sala se escuchaba mucho ruido, unas risas triunfantes, TOC… TOC… TOC TOC TOC TOC!  
QUIEN CHINGADOS TOCA CON TANTA INSISNTENCIA, ESTOY TOMANDO UN BA…

LA TENEMOS, POR FIN LA TENEMOS DRACO, gritaba Dolohov.

Al escuchar eso no tenía idea de que hablaban, ¿a quién tenían?, no puede ser ella ¿o sí? Salió con tanta prisa, la duda lo estaba matando ya que no podía ser ella, él se encargó de dejarla en un barrio muggle lejos de Londres, muy lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y que pudiera vivir una vida común y tranquila, fuera de la guerra, la estúpida guerra, no.. no.. no y rotundamente no, no puede ser ella, se vistió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el calabozo y ahí la vio, atada de manos y pies, estos 2 años le habían sentado bien, solo que ahora tenía su cabello arriba de los hombros, aun se veía hermosa pensó… mentalmente se abofeteo, deja de pensar en eso y ponte a pensar en cómo sacarla de ahí, en eso su tía se voltea y con la sonrisa más grande que nunca le había visto le dijo: Toda tuya querido.

Tenía que lastimarla para salvarla, irónico ¿no?, tenemos toda la tarde torturándola y siempre es lo mismo decía Bella, parece que alguien le borro la memoria - Por favor déjenme ir, les digo que soy Valeska Voog, juro que no diré nada de lo que he vis… se escuchó un golpe seco, uno de los mortios le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se le saliera el aire. Un sinfín de risas se dejaron escuchar pero el solo observaba, nadie sospechaba de él, eso era bueno.

Querido ven que solo faltas tú, el joven no se tardó y soltó un crucio no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que ella gritara del dolor.

No aguantaba tanta tortura aunque fuera fascinante descubrir que existía la magia, la de verdad y no esos trucos baratos de "magos" callejeros, la que tanta pasión le causaba leer en sus libros. ¡Existía! La magia existía, pero vaya forma de descubrirlo, la habían confundido con una tal Granger o sangre sucia como la hacían llamar, ella solo quería volver a la comodidad de su apartamento. Sentía que se iba a morir cuando alguien nuevo llego, no por favor otro mas no, pensó muy angustiada pero noto que este era diferente, algo en él se le hacía conocido, olía a… olía a… ¡Crucio! Escucho antes de sentir dolor, grito pero se dio cuenta que este no tenía tanto poder como los otros, pero en eso escucha una voz de hombre decir: dejen me disfrutar de su cuerpo que solo para eso sirven las putas como esta. No le podía estar pasando esto, no a ella que siempre llevo una vida tranquila o eso pensó ya que después de un accidente perdió parte de su memoria, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya no podía pararlas más. ¡Largo!, de esta me encargo yo, tantos años y por fin me vengare, quiero saborear cada momento de su sufrimiento a solas, dijo ese tal daco, dra… dra… dracomosea.

Me aterre al escuchar que querían violar de ella, tenía que actuar y pronto, ¡Largo! Que de esta me encargo yo, tantos años y por fin me vengare, quiero saborear cada momento de su sufrimiento a solas, ¡NO!, esta me la prometieron a mi Malfoy, esta zorra es mía, consígue tu propio juguete- maldito Greyback- Te recuerdo, MI casa, MIS reglas, una carcajada muy fuerte se escuchó, vaya, vaya, vaya, mi sobrino tiene carácter y mucho, vámonos y dejen que disfrute, es la primera vez que pide a una víctima, ¡hey! Maldito lobo, consigue otro juguete que este es de mi sobrino favorito. Con eso se fueron retirando todos menos el licántropo que antes de irse advirtió al joven que sería la primera y la última que le quitaría sus juguetes.

Salió corriendo a la puerta para cerciorarse que todos se habían alejado y efectivamente, por si acaso puso hechizo a la puerta para que no se abriera por fuera y que no se escuchara nada, volteo muy rápidamente asía ella, en la mirada de él se podía ver todo. Dolor, angustia y desesperación, ¿qué podía hacer para sacarla de ahí a salvo?, se acercó a ella y ella reacciono muy asustada, te juro que no conozco a nadie con esos nombres, soy Valeska… Valeska… soltó en llanto, instintivamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la acurruco, limpiando sus lágrimas. Le susurraba palabras dulces como ya todo va a estar bien, calma, te juro que te sacare pero se valiente como siempre lo has sido.

Ya todo va a estar bien, calma, te juro que te sacare pero se valiente como siempre lo has sido.

Estas palabras no sabían por qué pero me tranquilizaban, un dulce aroma a menta achocolatada me llego y un recuerdo surco mi mente

Escena retrospectiva:

Draco, nunca me voy a cansar de tu aroma, sonríe tan tierna mente que el joven no aguanta las ganas y le roba un dulce beso tierno que hace que a ella se le erice la piel, lentamente despega él sus labios, ¿a qué huelo Herms? – a una mezcla de menta con chocolate, respondió ella, él sonríe y la vuelvio a besar tan tierna y apasionadamente que la hizo suya otra vez.

¡Fin flashback!

No sabía si era por todo lo que estaba sufriendo pero podría jurar que era un recuerdo, pero el recuerdo fue tan fuerte que hizo que me doliera tanto la cabeza, no aguante el dolor y antes de desvanecerme lo escuche, esa voz tan desesperada gritando el nombre de esa persona del recuerdo que acababa de tener, ¡HERMS, HERMS! No, no, no NOOOO!, eso fue lo último que escuche.

No podía ser cierto, tanta tortura la había hecho desmayarse, no estaba muerta, ¿verdad que no?, angustiado revisa su respiración y comprobó que seguía viva, ahora era momento de idear un plan de sacarla de ahí, pero eso no era todo ya que ya no podía dejarla otra vez sola, no otra vez. Ya la encontraron una vez, ella necesita su magia aparte fue un estúpido por alejarla de su lado pensando que así la protegería de los mortio, no cometería ese grande error otra vez, no importa que se eche encima a su familia ni al mismísimo Vold… a mi señor- ¡mierda!, hasta cuando dejare esa costumbre, pensó, odiaba servir a un mestizo que quería la pureza de la sangre cuando él no la tenía, estupideces.

Desperté en un lugar cómodo, ¿era una… era una cama, no lo podría creer, pero cómo?

Me quise levantar pero el dolor ahí seguía, una mano me detuvo, un aroma a menta inundo mi nariz – él estaba aquí- me asuste pero el calmo mi miedo con un beso, ¡UN BESO! Pero por qué no lo alejaba, algo era tan familiar algo ¡Ay!, todo empezó a dar vueltas, se empezó a poner todo en blanco, sentía que me desmayaría cuando una ola de recuerdos asaltó mi mente, uno tras otro, en cámara rápida, en eso volteo mi cabeza hacia el suelo y vómito. Nos volvemos a ver mi amor, mi Draco y en una sonrisa tierna y llena de felicidad lo abrazo.

Él correspondió el abrazo con otro más fuerte, no quería soltarla pero en eso recordó donde estaban y en la situación en la que se encontraban. Herms, mi Herms necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí. Hermione recordó algo. Drago tu eres muy bueno en pociones, necesitamos la poción muerto en vida y el antídoto Wiggenweld, es la única opción.

Herms, como me pides eso, te podría matar. Draco deberías de saber que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, no te preocupes por mí, aguantare hasta que las pociones estén listas. Él asintió y se puso en marcha, una vez fuera del calabozo prohibió a cualquiera a entrar y hacerle algo a su "juguete", ya que haría algunas cositas para divertirse a lo grande con ella.

Una vez en su cuarto junto todo lo que pudo, ropa, libros etc. Pidió a su elfo personal que le buscara ropa de mujer, la más cómoda y elegante que encontrara entre varios encargos más. Cuando volvió su elfo hizo que este metiera todo en la mochila que tenía hechizos de expansión. Loto te veo en 15 minutos ya sabes en donde, recuerda que nomás me sirves a mí, solo a mí, a ninguna persona más que a mí en esta casa ¿oíste? Olvídate de todos los demás y que alguna vez servirte a alguien mas, recuerda que yo soy tu amo y que puedo decidir a quién servir y a quien no, solo servirás a Draco Lucios Malfoy y a Hermione Jean Granger – Si amo-.

Cogió las pócimas y las metió en su bolsillo, salió corriendo y se mostró emocionado, terriblemente emocionado, gritaba Hoy me divertiré hasta la muerte que la sangre sucia.

Todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco, pero en estos tiempos que se puede considerar loco y quien cuerdo, así que lo dejaron divertirse ya que nunca mostro diversión ante torturar a sus víctimas y eso a Bella lo lleno de orgullo, recordó el día que llevo a los Lombotton a la locura y una risa de emoción surco su rostro.

Una vez dentro duraron unos 30 minutos platicando, dejando pasar el tiempo para que no se viera tan sospechoso, Hermione se tomó la pócima y al instante callo en el más profundo sueño. Sin tiempo que perder el salió con ella arrastrándola de los 2 brazos. ¿Qué pasa Draco, ya tan rápido se terminó tu diversión? Pregunto Bella, tú no sabes que tan grande la pase tía Bella ahora me entretendré con su cuerpo despedazándolo y tirándoselo a las acromántulas hahahahahahah, su ella quiso ayudar con el espectáculo pero el insistió en que quería saborear cada momento a solas y con eso salió de la mansión.

Una vez a fuera fue rápido al bosque que estaba cerca de su casa y donde nadie lo viera le vertió de poco a poco la pócima en la boca de la joven durmiente, antes de que surtiera efecto desapareció llegando a una pequeña mansión rustica donde lo estaba esperando Loto. Amo ya tengo todo listo, en eso la joven despierta lentamente y el fija sus ojos grises en los marrones de la castaña. ¿En dónde estamos Draco?

En nuestro nuevo hogar.


End file.
